One Month
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Todd and Kurt's one month anniversary. Yaoi. KurtTodd, EvanPietro. Ps I don't own any of these characters.


A/N I don't promise to have gotten Kurt's accent right. I'm sorry. I tried but for the most part I left it out. You'll just have to imagine his lovely voice. Thank you.

Kurt took in a deep breath, clutching the flower in his hand. Something told him he was about to get smacked, kicked, spat at, or screamed at for the rose and box of chocolates. Still, it was something he'd always wanted to do, so he pushed open the school doors and walked inside. People were talking and pushing pass each other. He teleported past them and over to the lockers where his friends were.

Evan was writing something quickly, blushing and giggling. Pietro was trying to read what Evan was writing. Kitty and Lance were walking off, him holding her books. Rogue was text messaging someone. Scott and Jean were talking quietly amongst themselves. Fred was leaning against the lockers, talking to Tabby.

Todd was leaning against Kurt's locker, holding his books against his stomach.

" HAPPY ONE MONTH, BABY!!" Kurt yelled, holding out the rose and chocolates to Todd.

Time froze for one split second. Everyone turned to stare at them, some of the Brotherhood laughing. Todd's face went from pale to red, his eyes widening. Kurt flushed red, wondering what was coming next.

" GOD DAMMIT, KURT!! I SAID I DIDN'T WANNA DO THIS IN PUBLIC!!!" Todd screamed, punching him on top of the head. Kurt stumbled back, before shaking his head and offering the presents again.

" But... baby.."

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!! MY NAME'S TODD!!"

" Don't you like it, b-baby? I picked them out especially for you," Kurt handed him the presents, taking his books for him, " Aren't you happy?"

" I hate ya," Todd sneered, glaring up at him.

" Do you want your other present now?"

" No,"

" Okay. Here you go," Kurt pulled out a box from his pocket and held it out to him. Todd looked at it but didn't take it.

" What is it?"

" Open it,"

" If it's a ring, I'll kill you," Todd snatched it from him and opened the box. Inside was a golden necklace with two charms on the end. One was a cat, the other a frog, " Ya think ya so-"

Kurt kissed Todd innocently on the lips, no tongue, no touching. Just a perfectly chaste kiss.

" You're so cute when you're trying to be tough, baby," Kurt cooed, pulling away. Todd's face burned, " May I walk you to class?"

" S-sure..." Todd hung his head and followed his boyfriend off as Kurt tried to take his hand. Todd kept moving it until Kurt gave up and put his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. Todd's face burned brighter.

" How come you never do stuff like that for me?!" Evan demanded suddenly, glaring at Pietro. Pietro blinked.

" Because you're a bitch. That's why,"

" And you're a prick! And a cheapskate!"

" Well, where's my present, then, Evan!"

" You don't deserve them! You're too arrogant as it is!"

" And you're too damn immature, you X-men baby!"

" Brotherhood flunkie!!"

" Geek!"

" Freak!"

" Loser!"

" Playboy!!" with that, Evan and Pietro turned and marched off in different directions, huffing and puffing.

" Break up number 23," Tabby announced once the two had disappeared around their respected corners. The rest shook their heads and continued on their ways.

Outside the gym during lunch, Todd waited. He knew that once Kurt figured out he wasn't in the lunchroom or courtyard, he'd start checking the usual hide aways the toad slipped to when wishing to escape society. While he waited, Todd took the box of chocolates out of his bag and opened it. Half the package was already gone. He started to eat the remaining pieces.

" Greetings," Kurt said as soon as he appeared. Todd looked up at him, through his bangs, " I see you like the candy. And the rose?"

" It's pretty,"

" I brought you lunch," Kurt sat down next to him and held out a bag he'd prepared himself. Todd took it and ate the last piece of candy, " Next month I'll be sure to buy you a bigger box,"

" Why're you actin' so weird?"

" Huh?"

" All... the presents... and the pet names... why?"

" Um.. Well... isn't this how people celebrate anniversaries?"

" How the hell should I know?"

" Do you not like it?"

" It ain't that..." Todd drew his legs close to his body and looked over at Kurt, " It's... just the first time... and it's weird..."

" I'm sorry,"

" S'okay,"

" I love you, Todd,"

" I love you too,"

Kurt leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Todd closed his eyes, enjoying that light, warm weight on his lips. Slowly, Kurt drew back and smiled at his beloved boyfriend. Todd smiled back at him.

" You know, next time I buy to candy, you could save a piece for me," Kurt teased, lightly punching him in the arm.

" Why? I bought you some,"

" Y-you... really?!"

" Here," Todd held out a heart shaped box with a green bow stuck on it. Kurt beamed, taking it and opening it.

" Hey! Half these are gone!"

" I was hungry. So sue me,"

" Hungry enough to eat half a box of chocolates?! Don't they feed you at the Boarding House?!" Kurt demanded, looking at how few chocolates there were, " You ate more then half!"

" Forgive me, okay? I used to only eat bugs. I found out I like chocolate. It's an addiction, so kiss my ass," Todd snapped, opening the lunch and taking a bite out of the sandwich.

" I think I've created a monster," Kurt teased, kissing his cheek. Todd ignored him, " If you keep eating like this, you're going to gain weight,"

" And?"

"Just saying,"

"Kiss off, fuzzy,"

Kurt kissed him again, snuggling against him. Todd allowed him that freedom as he ate the home made lunch. As they were cuddling, Evan walked by with Pietro, arm in arm and making goo-goo eyes at each other. Todd and Kurt glanced at each other and kissed innocently once more. Kurt's hands went to Todd's shoulders, to steady the kiss as it got deeper and harder. His thumbs brushed against the cold metal of a necklace and he smiled as he kissed his boyfriend.

Around Todd's neck hung the gold necklace, the frog and cat intertwined.


End file.
